Leaving
by loveyummykrummy
Summary: Blaise knew that he had hurt Luna a lot, so he would understand if she left him... Besides, he didn't deserve such a forgiving person. One chapter.


Blaise knew that what he had done last night was wrong but he had still done it anyway. He was a Slytherin after all and Slytherin's were born with the want to break the rules.

He stared at Luna who was sitting down next to him on the sofa with her head resting on his shoulders, and watched her as her body rose up and down as she breathed. She was dressed in a simple dress that he had gotten her last week since he told her that he wanted her to wear it. He liked her odd way of dressing but he wanted to see her dress properly for once.

She was a beautiful creature and was unlike any other girl he had dated before. Blue-grey eyes, with dirty blonde hair and pale skin, there wasn't anything not to like.

He saw water form in her eyes and watched it as it made its way down her cheeks and onto the upper part of her dress. He put a finger just below her eyes and followed the trail slowly and smirked inside as he heard her breathe go erratic. He loved the power he had over her.

She sat up properly before straddling his waist and she hugged him tightly, as if forgiving him. The look of melancholia painted across her face was enough evidence for him to know that he had crushed her heart. He asked her why she was crying although he knew. He just wanted to make sure that it was for the same reason as the many times before.

She just looked into his green eyes with nothing but hurt in her blue-grey ones. He felt pained as he watched her and sighed as he hugged her back.

"I hurt your feelings again, didn't I?" he asked her, though it sounded more like a statement. He kissed her forehead and waited for her to reply.

"Hmmm...." she hummed, sadly. She held his hands in hers and lifted it up to kiss his hand.

"If you leave me now, I'd understand, Luna." he told her as he slowly let go of her hands. He rested them on top of her thighs and rested his on top of his own. "Because I know that I'm going to hurt you and break your heart again."

"I don't want to leave you," she said. "Nobody's perfect."

"Are you okay, Luna?" he asked her, though without malice. "I've slept with other girls and cheated on you more than six times since we started dating and you're telling me that you're fine with it? Luna, I'm a disaster. No girl in their right mind would go out with me. Besides, you're way too good for me, way too forgiving. I'm probably going to cheat on you again because I honestly know that you're going to forgive me again anyway."

"So you want me to go out the door now?" She asked him, getting off of his lap.

She got off of the sofa then took her wand out before collecting all of her things with a spell. She put them all into a bag before minimising it and putting it into her pocket.

"I've packed my bags. Do you want me to leave?" She asked him.

"No. But I don't want to keep hurting you, Luna, because I love you. It hurts me every time when I'm with another girl, because I see you all the time."

"I've been hurt every time you went and done it with some other girl... But I love you," Luna said with a hint of hesitance. "I love you so much that I hate you to death."

He was about to say something but she covered his lips with her fingers.

"Shh... Don't say anything." she said. "I love you enough to leave you. It will be better for us. I'd hurt less and you'd stop thinking about me."

"So leave me," he said, faking a smile as his tears slithered down his cheeks.

He watched her as she entered his fireplace and felt his breath leave him as he saw her face. She was so beautiful.

"Goodbye Blaise," she said as green flames engulfed her.

She was gone.

He sighed and pulled at his short hair as a sudden wave of memories of Luna and himself swept over him. He felt the happiness, the joy, the love, the lust, the pain that had happened and it hit him all at once he felt surprised and realised how much he really loved her. He wanted her to be his but knew that he was only going to hurt her. As Luna loved him enough to leave him, he loved her enough to let her go.

He looked at his smashed to bits phone and tried to ignore the want of a woman. He looked at the picture of Luna and himself hanging on the wall and sighed. He loved her more than he had known.

_A/N_

_First Blaise and Luna fic. I hope you like it! Flames and reviews both accepted.  
_


End file.
